


Shiny

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think it’s weird?”</p>
<p>“Blaine, I’ve seen you run around in full Nightbird gear with Sam. I know you’re weird. You wanting a piercing is a little surprising, I admit, you never seemed that interested when Dani or Elliott talked about getting theirs done, but it’s not the strangest thing you’ve ever said. I think you’d look amazing with a piercing.”</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "piercing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

It’s the tongue piercing that triggers it.

Once Blaine got to New York, he found himself perpetually distracted by the flash of metal he saw whenever Kurt spoke, the little ball his new favourite thing about kissing and blowjobs. Something about the tattoo and the piercing had made Kurt more confident, and as Blaine’s own self-confidence withered away in the face of clothes not fitting and Cassie July’s constant barrage of insults, he found himself wondering whether something similar might be of help to him.

Kurt was in the middle of changing his tongue bar when Blaine caught his eye in the mirror. He was sat on the edge of their bed while Kurt fiddled with the barbell, but once Kurt noticed his stare he turned. “A’fafinoafaz?” He asked.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine said.

Shaking his head impatiently, Kurt finished tightening the bar and walked over to Blaine. “I said, is something on my face? Or was the tongue bar change grossing you out? I know it’s not the most attractive thing to watch, but-”

“No, no, it wasn’t grossing me out. I love your piercing, you know that. I was… actually thinking about maybe getting one myself.”

“A tongue piercing?” Kurt looked incredulous.

Blaine sighed as he stood, brushing past Kurt to grab his coat. “Forget it. We need milk, I’m going to the store. Want anything?”

“Hey, no, come back here.” Catching hold of Blaine around the waist, he pulled him into an embrace. “Talk to me. You want a piercing?”

Blaine shrugged, bashful as he stared at the floor. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Well what kind of piercing? Dani’s friend Becka works at a studio a few blocks away, we could go see her if you want to get it done.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Blaine, I’ve seen you run around in full Nightbird gear with Sam. I _know_  you’re weird. You wanting a piercing is a little surprising, I admit, you never seemed that interested when Dani or Elliott talked about getting theirs done, but it’s not the strangest thing you’ve ever said. I think you’d look amazing with a piercing.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now answer my question, Mister, what kind of piercing?”

“I was thinking… nipple, maybe? I don’t think any kind of ear piercing would really suit me, and I don’t an oral piercing because it’d mean no kissing and I don’t think I can go for weeks without kissing you. Plus it’s easier to hide when I go see my parents. They’ve been supportive of pretty much everything I do, but I think this might be taking things a little too far.”

Kurt laughed. “You just go right into the deep end, huh sweetie? We can go see Becka and have a chat with her right now if you’d like.”

Blaine nodded shyly.

His bashfulness was quickly replaced by horror when he saw the size of the needle he was going to be pierced with.

And he’d never admit to the shriek he let out when the actual piercing took place.

But a few weeks later, when he could put a shirt on without wincing and Kurt had given his full approval of the piercing -several times over, in fact- any pain was more than worth it. Now it was his turn to stand in front of the mirror, admiring the shiny bar through his left nipple, while Kurt stood behind him, chin on Blaine’s head as he changed his tongue bar once more.

Blaine caught Kurt watching him in the mirror and grinned. “I think I want another one.”

 

 


End file.
